Elevator systems often include a remote elevator monitoring device that communicates with other devices that are located at sites that are remote from the site of the elevator system, for example. Remote elevator monitoring devices provide information regarding elevator system operation or conditions to remotely located monitoring centers, for example. Remote elevator monitoring devices also often allow remotely located devices to provide command or control signals to the elevator system for purposes of controlling an operation of the elevator system.